Transatlanticism
by thebattleangel
Summary: From the street he watched a young woman in her window, staring up at the moon, looking for answers she'd never find. Her name left his lips in a soft whisper...After eight long years, was it really her.


**A/N: Just a random plot bunny that occurred while listening to Transatlanticism by Death Cab For Cutie. And in So this One shot named after the song was gloriously born :). I do not own the characters used from -Reborn!- warnings of extreme amounts of FLUFFINESS! Please do enjoy! **

I need you so much closer...

She sat, halfway across the world, in her room window looking out at the bustling city of Athens. Gizelle let out a deep sigh, she'd forgotten she was holding in, as lone tears fell on the picture in her hands.

Once upon a many years ago, they had always been inseperable. They were like each others shadow. Laughing and smiling in the beautiful Italian sunshine. Yet, as time slowly passed on they started drifting apart. He moved to Japan, leaving her behind, though he did try to visit her. Their first arguement coming when she finally got a boyfriend. He had seen how much of a dog the said man was and had tried to speak to her, tried to save her from the pending heart break that was swiftly approaching. She had yelled at him, accused him of been jealous, blatantly called him a liar, when all he was trying to do, was protect her the best he could.

After that, it was the last time he ever went to see her.

More tears spilt on the picture of the smiling faces as she finally broke down. Muffled hiccups and sobs filled the silence of her large appartment. Gizelle had never been so alone in her entire twenty three years of her life.

'I was so stupid, so so utterly stupid and blind.' She whispered bitterly, clutching the picture tighter to her chest.

'Do you even still remember me, after all these years? Do you hate me for been so unfair, when I sent you away refusing to see your good intentions, refusing to see the love you secretly held for me?' Another sobbed ripped through her slender frame.

Beyond her open window, the bright moon peered through the last fluffy clouds of the day which ambled through the darkening twilight sky, casting its milky glow throughout the rest of her room. It had been eight years since she had seen him, heard his voice, felt his arms wrap around her. Eight torturous years of her life, losing her mother to a battle against cancer two years after he had left. Failed upon failed relationship.

She sniffed quietly shaking her head. Her auburn hair with its gold streaks falling into her lap as she continued to cry, the loneliest, most painful tears she had ever shed in her life. Her cerulean blue eyes darkened with emotion as she shut them closed tightly.

'I wish I could tell you how sorry I am, how much I still love you with every fiber of my being, how much I miss you, how much I need you Hayato.' Her lips quivered as she raised her head and gazed at the full moon, tears streaming down her sun kissed cheeks, the warm summer breeze tugging at the light fabric of her dress, playing with delicate strands of her silky hair.

In the bustling street below, olive green eyes stared up at the woman sitting in her window. It didn't take a genius to deduce that she was feeling miserable. He watched as she clutched something to her chest tightly, shoulders shaking as she stared up at the moon, searching for all the answers she couldn't find. She reminded him of someone he once knew. Gokudera frowned.

He had travelled from Italy, looking for her, when he found she wasn't living there anymore. His heart had dropped when he walked into the quiet, abandoned villa. He knew they would move back to Japan once things settled down, but deep down, he hoped she would be at his side when that day came.

'Gizelle.' He mumbled to himself, dragging his gaze to the woman in the window. Trying to push the painful memories of his first love back down into the recesses of his mind, he looked at the address scrawled on the small slip of paper.

'It can't be you.' He said in a low voice as he looked up at the woman, remembering the scrawny, loud, tempremental girl with her untameable mane who told him off eight years ago. He sighed pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, one deep drag, before he took a step forward to the elegant building. His second and third drag, before he reached the door. His last before he opened the door and stubbed it out.

He closed the antique door, finding himself in a beautiful moon lit courtyard before locating the stair case that would lead him to her. Slowly, hesitantly he climbed the stairs, the rtythm of his foot falls silencing when he reached her door. He lifted his hand, freezing up, before he knocked. Waiting in the strangling silence he looked down at the paper when the muffled sound of movement inside the aparment caught his attention.

His nerves started playing up as he cursed Reborn in his mind, for watching Gizelle, for telling him how heart broken she was. How she had changed since he last saw and how she had moved and finally settled down in Athens. He couldn't deny that he hadn't missed her. He couldn't deny that he didn't have feelings for her even after all the time they spent apart.

He had wanted to be there for her, to comfort her when her heart was broken, to beat up the idiot that crushed it like it was a mere toy. He wanted to be there to dry her tears and tell her it would be alright. Though he had never been good at dealing with crying females, he could deal with her, show her his softer side. He had half expected her mother to answer the door, only to find himself shocked to silence when Gizelle looked up at him.

Fresh tears running down her cheeks she looked up at him, blinking in confusion. 'H-Hayato...' She whispered his name, still clutching the picture to her chest.

Her voice was no longer the loud, gruff voice she had once had, in its place was a hauntingly feminine one. Her scrawny body, was replaced with the slender, toned body of a woman. Her once untameable mane now hung in luxurious gold streaked waves over her back and shoulders. Not sure what to do, Gokudera did the one thing he had been longing to do for eight years. In one long stride he closed the gap between them and pulled her into a tight embrace, placing gentle kisses in her hair.

Picture forgotten, it fluttered to the wooden floor as she wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face into his chest. 'Please tell me this is not a dream, that I won't wake up and find myself all alone.' She whispered not daring to look up at him.

Gokudera moved one arm gently, slipping his fingers under her delicate chin, he tilted her head up so she could look up at him. Touching his forehead to hers he took in a shaky breath, 'This isn't a dream Gizelle... You'll never wake up alone ever again.' He watched as she nodded slowly, tears streaming down her face as she tried to smile through a sob.

'I was such an idiot Hayato, so stupid, so blind. I missed to so much.' She hiccuped.

'Shhh... Its all going to be alright... Your my idiot...' He paused wiping her tears away gently. 'I missed you too.' Touching the tip of his nose to hers. 'I'm just glad I finally found you.'

She blinked up at him, over run with emotions when his lips finally claimed hers in a sweet, loving kiss. Everything, all the pain, all the loneliness, washed away as their lips sealed a silent, heart felt deal between the two of them...

...Forever and always...


End file.
